Step Summer
by kyuminrawr
Summary: Sungmin adalah seorang gay. Ia berharap bisa menikah dan hidup bersama lelaki yang mencintainya, tapi ia tau bahwa ibu tidak akan senang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti siklus kehidupan manusia normal seperti yang orang-orang putuskan. Tapi semua berubah saat ibu kembali, mengatakan akan menikah lagi dan mengajaknya hidup bersama / KyuMin / YAOI /
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Warning : Yaoi ; OOC ; Dont like dont read! ; typo everywhere**

**Sungmin adalah seorang gay. Ia berharap bisa menikah dan hidup bersama lelaki yang mencintainya, tapi ia tau bahwa ibu tidak akan senang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti siklus kehidupan manusia normal seperti yang orang-orang putuskan. Tapi semua berubah saat ibu kembali, mengatakan akan menikah lagi dan mengajaknya hidup bersama.**

**Happy reading!**

"Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya nenek harus makan yang banyak atau maag mu akan kambuh dan kau tau? Itu sangat merepotkan tau!"

Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, kedua tangannya tetap tergerak mendorong kursi roda mengelilingi taman sambil terus melontarkan gerutuan-gerutuan tak berujung.

Ia menghentikan dorongan pada kursi roda dan mengatur penahan rodanya. Beralih ke depan, bersimpuh seraya menggenggam kedua tangan keriput itu dengan hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang seakan tangan itu adalah tangan paling rapuh di dunia.

"Aku masih harus sekolah lalu bekerja dan itu sangat melelahkan, tunggulah sebentar lagi hingga aku lulus, aku akan membawakan uang yang banyak untukmu hehehe."

Sungmin tertawa saat mengatakannya. Angannya dengan cepat membayangkan saat-saat ketika ia menjelma menjadi sosok milyader yang mampu membeli makanan terenak di dunia untuk wanita dihadapannya.

"Pekerjaan apa yang bisa membuatmu mendapatkan uang yang banyak?" Dia tidak terlalu fokus, matanya menerawang menatap dengan pandangan lembut pada daun pepohonan yang bergerak melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

"Hm...apa ya... banyak sih, aku bisa bekerja di perusahaan terkenal walaupun akan hanya jadi karyawan biasa. Lalu aku akan rajin bekerja, lalu naik pangkat dan mendapat gaji yang besar. Separuhnya akan ku tabung dan lama kelamaan—BOOM! Aku jadi orang kaya, deh!"

Celotehan itu cukup mampu membuat matanya beralih dari pemandangan taman sekitar. Ia terperangah mendengarnya. Matanya memandang sosok dihadapannya dengan penuh keingin tahuan. "Apa itu cukup untuk membeli _pizza_?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan membelikan mu sebanyak apapun, kau bisa memakannya hingga kau merasa tidak ingin memakannya lagi—"

Sungmin memasang raut wajah paling meyakinkan yang ia miliki.

"Yang terpenting, kau hanya perlu selalu sehat. Makan yang banyak dan tidak usah memikirkan apapun."

Tangannya bergerak mengelus permukaan berkeriput di genggamannya, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan hangat untuk wanita terkasih dihadapannya.

Sungmin hanya ingin sosok ini tau bahwa ia sangat menyayanginya sekalipun Sungmin bukan terlahir dari rahimnya, sekalipun bukan wanita ini yang mengandungnya selama 9 bulan, sekalipun Sungmin hanyalah anak lelaki dari anaknya atau sekalipun wanita ini adalah ibu dari wanita yang melahirkannya yang entah sekarang ada dimana.

Ia hanya mengangguk patuh dan bagi Sungmin itu sudah cukup. Angin sore hari berhembus sehingga menerbangkan surai keduanya. Dengan gerakan lembut, ia membenarkan letak syal sang nenek agar dapat berfungsi dengan baik menghalangi angin sore yang menerpa.

"Matahari sebentar lagi akan turun, ayo pulang! Aku akan memijiti kaki mu, Kau lelah kan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Wanita itu hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menopangkan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada senderan kursi roda. Sungmin pikir ia pasti tertidur, jadi Sungmin segera beranjak dan mulai berjalan kembali meninggalkan taman dengan langkah riang menuju tempat peraduan paling nyaman.

Step Summer —

Sungmin tengah membaca materi sejarah korea, karena Han _seonsangnim_ mengatakan bahwa esok akan ada ulangan harian dan ia dan murid yang lain hanya akan diberi waktu sehari untuk mempelajari materi membosankan yang berjumlah 5 bab sekaligus. Sungmin sadar bahwa ia bukanlah anak pandai berotak encer yang dapat menghapal dengan baik—terlebih untuk pelajaran seperti sejarah. Ia pikir bahwa sukses pada pelajaran sejarah korea tidak akan membuatnya sukses pada masa yang akan datang, ia tidak berniat untuk menjadi ahli arkeolog atau semacamnya. Tapi karena nilai sejarah ikut andil dalam penentuan kelulusannya, ikut andil menghiasi nilai-nilai lainnya yang tercantum dalam ijazah dan yang berarti ikut andil pula sebagai pertimbangan mendapatkan beasiswa ke perguruan tinggi negeri, jadi ia mencoba.

Jam tengah menunjuk pada angka sembilan, nenek sudah bergelung dalam lelapnya. Sungmin telah menyelesaikan pelajarannya tapi kantuk juga belum menyergapnya. Ia lapar, tapi ketika melihat ia hanya punya persediaan telur untuk sarapan pagi esok hari, jadi ia pikir sedikit membereskan laci meja nakas di kamarnya adalah cara yang tidak cukup buruk untuk mengalihkan rasa laparnya.

ia berhati-hati menata isi dalam laci meja nakasnya (Sungmin takut neneknya terbangun mendengar kebisingan yang dibuatnya) ada berbagai macam didalamnya, dari mulai kertas ulangan matematika dengan nilai rendah yang di lipat kecil-kecil, pulpen yang tintanya sudah habis hingga bungkus permen. Ia berjanji akan membuangnya kali ini.

Matanya menangkap sebuah lipatan kertas berwarna merah muda, ia meraih dan membukanya. Isinya adalah nomor telepon yang ditulis dengan tinta pulpen yang sudah sedikit memudar. Ia lupa nomor telepon siapa itu, apakah Hyukjae? Ataukah Jungsoo? Tapi untuk apa ia catat sedangkan ia sendiri tidak punya ponsel.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit ia tenggelam dalam kesunyian, mencoba memutar otak untuk mengingat kembali. Ia baru ingat bahwa ini adalah nomor ibu, yang ia ambil diam-diam dari ponsel ibunya beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum ibunya meninggalkannya dan tak berkunjung lagi.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat mencuri nomor ponsel ibunya sendiri. Ia pikir itu akan berguna disaat-saat tertentu, dan ternyata benar. Salah satunya adalah saat ini, saat ia merindukan ibu. Tapi ini sudah hampir 3 tahun berlalu, Sungmin sendiri tidak yakin apakah nomor ponsel ini masih berfungsi dengan baik atau ibu sudah menggantinya.

Sungmin ingat sekitar 3 tahun lalu, pada saat memasuki pertengahan bulan Desember, salju menumpuk dimana-mana. Ibu memasuki rumah dengan mendobrak keras pintu menggunakan kakinya. Dengan pakaian yang acak-acakan dan tidak terpasang dengan benar di tubuhnya, rambut sebahunya yang di warnai blonde sudah tidak tertata seperti biasanya. Ibu memasuki rumah tanpa memakai syal, tanpa mantel dan tidak membuka sepatu.

"Ibu? Ibu dari mana saja?" Sungmin yang tengah menghangatkan makan malam berjengit kaget saat melihat keadaan ibunya. Maskara yang telah luntur menghiasi matanya, kondisi wajahnya benar-benar mengenaskan.

"Kau tau apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku, heh?" ibu menjawab dengan nada bicara yang dingin dan sarat dengan keputus-asaan lalu Ibu membanting tas dengan keras.

Sungmin hanya terdiam di tempatnya, terheran melihat kelakuan ibunya saat ini. Walau nada bicaranya selalu terdengar dingin dan terkesan tidak perduli, tapi Ibu tidak pernah tampak semenyedihkan ini sebelumnya, tidak bahkan saat hari kematian ayahnya beberapa tahun lalu. Ibu hanya memandang nisan batu yang terukir nama ayah dengan tatapan datar. Tidak ada yang di ucapkannya sampai upacara pemakaman selesai dan berlanjut pada hari-hari berikutnya.

"Aku—sialan, aku bersusah payah mencari uang untukmu dan wanita tua sialan itu selama ini, tapi kenapa—" ibu menjeda perkataannya sebelum mendengus frustasi.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti dan sungguh ingin bertanya tapi ketika melihat raut wajah ibunya yang seolah mengisyaratkan untuk tidak memotong ucapannya, jadi ia urung melakukannya.

"Apa yang Tuhan sebenarnya rencanakan heh? dan lihat sekarang, apa yang aku punya—" tubuh itu perlahan merosot jatuh terduduk di lantai marmer dingin seolah tidak mampu lagi menahan beban yang selama ini di pendamnya.

"Ibu—"

Sungmin yang mencoba menyela dan berniat menghampiri wanita itu malah mendapat sentakkan kasar dan tatapan yang dipenuhi kebencian, "DIAM!" Ibu berteriak lantang dan air mata mulai menggenangi permukaan wajahnya.

"BRENGSEK!—APA KAU TAU RASANYA DI SETUBUHI PAKSA OLEH SEONGGOK MANUSIA MENJIJIKAN ITU?! APA KAU TAU APA YANG AKU RASAKAN HEH, SIALAN?!—"

Sungmin tercengang mendengar teriakan amarah penuh keputus-asaan itu. Bukan karena tingkah ibu yang mulai mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya secara paksa dan melemparkan berlembar-lembar _won_ dihadapannya. jumlahnya sangat banyak dan Sungmin masih ragu apakah itu memang benar-benar uang yang selama ini orang-orang susah sepertinya cari untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Dan sekarang berlembar-lembar won itu tercecer di lantai seolah tak dibutuhkan sama sekali.

Ibu mulai meraung-raung seperti kesetanan, menyuarakan seluruh isi hatinya. Berteriak sesuka hati mencoba menyudutkan Sungmin seolah Sungmin lah yang paling bersalah disini. Pikirannya terlalu buntu dan hanya inilah yang bisa diperbuatnya.

"KAU DAN WANITA TUA ITU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI RASANYA...SAAT PRIA MENJIJIKAN ITU MEMBUKA SELURUH PAKAIAN KU DAN MULAI MELESAKKAN KELAMINNYA KE DALAM TUBUHKU!—"

"Bahkan saat suaraku hampir habis berteriak, tak ada satupun yang menghentikannya—" Volume suaranya perlahan menurun, terlihat aliran air mata mengalir turun ke dagunya. Tatapan kosong itu seolah menyiratkan perasaan sakit yang tak tergambarkan.

Kepalanya terangkat menatap sendu lelaki remaja yang pernah dikandungnya. Mencoba mengirimkan perasaan sakitnya lewat tatapan mata yang menghubungkan keduanya. Seluruh wajahnya sudah terhiasi oleh air mata kesakitan.

Sungmin masih membisu lalu beralih menatap lembaran demi lembaran won yang tergeletak tak beraturan. "Dan ini yang kudapat—kau lihat kan?"

Sungmin sepenuhnya mengerti akan apa yang telah dialami wanita yang ia sebut ibu itu, tapi Sungmin tidak berani membayangkan hal nista apa yang telah terjadi sehingga ibunya meninggalkan rumah selama 3 hari dan pulang dengan kondisi mengenaskan seperti apa yang tampak di hadapannya. Setiap teriakan yang telah dilontarkan ibu seolah mampu membagi luka tak kasat mata tepat ke dalam hatinya. Padahal Sungmin tak pernah lupa untuk menyematkan sosok wanita yang pernah mengandungnya di setiap doa sepanjang hari.

Untuk kesehatannya

Untuk keselamatannya

Untuk kebahagiaannya

Perlahan Sungmin bersimpuh menghampiri ibu yang masih terduduk pada marmer dingin. Melepaskan _scarf_ hijau yang melingkar di lehernya dan dengan cekatan melingkarkannya kembali pada leher ibu. Ibu tetap diam dan tak berontak sampai Sungmin membimbingnya berdiri dan memasuki kamar. Tatapan kosong itu terlihat memancarkan berbagai kepedihan di mata Sungmin dan Sungmin benar-benar tak mampu untuk menatapnya lebih lama.

Setelah memastikan ibu beristirahat di kamar, tangannya tergerak membenahi lembaran _won_ yang berantakan di lantai.

Sungmin menyukai uang, karena mereka bisa membeli makanan lezat. Tapi Sungmin tidak menyukai berlembar-lembar uang di hadapannya yang tergeletak di lantainya kali ini.

Step Summer —

Saat Sungmin bangun pagi dan melihat ke kamar tidur ibu, yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh matanya adalah tempat tidur yang telah rapih dengan sprei serta sarung bantal dan guling baru yang bersih. Menengok ke kamar mandi, handuk dan sikat gigi yang biasa digunakan ibu juga telah tidak berada pada tempatnya. Masih tidak mau percaya pada kemungkinan kuat yang melintas di benaknya, Sungmin berlari ke arah dapur dan masih tidak menemukan ibu. Sungmin tetap yakin bahwa ibu hanya pergi bekerja lebih pagi dari biasanya, dan hari itu, Sungmin dan nenek hanya diam di rumah menunggu ibu pulang tapi bahkan setelah 3 tahun lamanya, ia tidak pernah melihat sosok ibu muncul lagi dalam kehidupannya.

Hari ini hari selasa, setelah 3 jam bertarung dengan soal ujian sejarah yang mebuat Sungmin mati kutu—padahal Sungmin sudah belajar semalam dan tadi pagi ia sudah meminum susu pemberian bibi Song. Tapi entah kenapa ia masih tidak beruntung pada ujian sejarah kali ini, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sungmin yang tengah menemani Hyukjae istirahat di kantin tiba-tiba teringat pada kertas merah muda yang semalam ditemukannya.

"Hyuk, aku pinjam ponselmu ya?"

Hyukjae sibuk dengan potongan roti tawar dengan selai strawberry yang baru dibelinya, tidak begitu menggubris Sungmin. "Heh? Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau menghubungi seseorang." Jawab Sungmin cepat, sebenarnya Sungmin takut Hyukjae tidak memperbolehkannya, walau itu mustahil.

Selama ini, Hyukjae satu-satunya teman dekat Sungmin selama di SMA. Walaupun terkadang teriakannya memekakkan telinga ataupun tutur katanya yang menyakitkan hati, tapi setidaknya Hyukjae berada satu tingkat diatas teman-teman satu kelasnya yang lain karena Hyukjae tulus berteman dengannya.

Mendengar respon antusias Sungmin, Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahi. Aneh sekali teman miskinnya yang satu ini. "Siapa?"

"Ibuku."

Hyukjae berhenti mengunyah dan menatap sangsi kepada Sungmin. "Memangnya kau masih punya ibu?" Serobotnya heran.

Memang seingatnya, Sungmin pernah bercerita tentang bagaimana kehidupannya selama ini. Sungmin anak malang yang ditinggal mati ayahnya, ditinggal pergi kabur ibunya pula, Sungmin anak malang yang masih harus bekerja, bersekolah dan mengurus nenek tua bangka di usia yang belia serta Sungmin anak miskin yang hanya makan telur di setiap paginya. Walaupun Sungmin tidak pernah menceritakannya dengan ekspresi memelas, tatapan menyedihkan ataupun nada suara seperti orang yang butuh dikasihani. Tapi Hyukjae cukup mengerti.

Senyum yang terukir di wajah Sungmin perlahan meluntur mendengar kembali perkataan Hyukjae yang seenaknya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan ekspresi wajahnya seperti seolah berkata, _kenapa kau tega sekali berbicara seperti itu?_

Hyukjae yang melihat itu buru-buru menghibur Sungmin dan tentu saja sedikit merasa bersalah, "Maksudku—ya, kau sendiri yang bercerita ibu mu sudah lama pergi. Untuk apa kau menghubunginya?"

"Aku hanya merindukannya."

"Oh, ya sudah. Pakai saja—oh iya, kau tidak usah mengganti uang pulsanya." Hyukjae mengeluarkan ponselnya yang disimpan dalam saku celana. Memberikan ponselnya dan melanjutkan melahap roti tawar dan susu strawberrynya.

Sungmin mengeluarkan kertas merah muda berisi nomor ponsel ibu dan mulai memasukkan digitnya dengan teliti. Tak lama, nada sambung terdengar. Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat menyadari ternyata nomor yang tertera di kertas itu masih dapat tersambung.

Selang berapa lama, jantungnya makin kebas berdetak makin cepat saat terdengar panggilannya di angkat dari seberang sana.

"**Halo?"**

Sungmin sangat yakin bahwa suara wanita yang baru saja mampir masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya dari seberang sana adalah suara yang sama seperti suara teriakan 3 tahun lalu, suara yang menghiasi hari-harinya, yang tak pernah lagi ia dengar dan yang sangat ia rindukan.

"I-ibu?" Sungmin akhirnya bersuara sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada ponsel Hyukjae. Begitu banyak kalimat yang ingin di lontarkan hingga Sungmin sendiri kebingungan dan akhirnya hanya satu kata yang terucap.

"**I-ibu?"**

Wanita itu tediam. Pada kenyataannya, ia tak mungkin dan tak akan pernah mungkin bisa melupakan suara yang berdengung dari seberang sana. Suara lama yang sangat terkenang, seperti sebuah alunan klasik kegemarannya. Selalu terngiang dan terbayang di malam-malam di tidurnya.

Dan kenyataan lainnya adalah tidak ada orang lain yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan semulia itu selain anak lelakinya sendiri, Sungmin.

**T B C**

Halo, kawan! Masih adakah yang berniat baca ff kyumin?  
>sebuah hasil karya yang lahir dari otak newbie saya, hehe. Dinikmati ya. Oiya peringatan, ini bakalan jadi drama banget dan kayanya bakal banyak scene sedihnya. Kyumin belum ketemu disini, yaiyalah apalah arti chapter satu wkwk.<p>

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan ^^ tinggalkan review ya? Terimakasih /bow/


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Warning : Yaoi ; OOC ; Dont like dont read! ; typo everywhere**

**Sungmin adalah seorang gay. Ia berharap bisa menikah dan hidup bersama lelaki yang mencintainya, tapi ia tau bahwa ibu tidak akan senang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti siklus kehidupan manusia normal seperti yang orang-orang putuskan. Tapi semua berubah saat ibu kembali, mengatakan akan menikah lagi dan mengajaknya hidup bersama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia kira semua sudah berakhir pada 1 tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semuanya. Melupakan kejadian getir yang berkali lipat dan seperti tak pernah bosan menghampiri hidupnya.

Menjadi seorang pelacur adalah satu-satunya takdir terkeji yang harus ia hadapi. Ia pikir itu semua mutlak dan ia benar-benar merasa harus melakukannya—jika tidak ingin terombang-ambing oleh kerasnya kehidupan.

Memasang tatapan seduktif yang menjijikan setiap kali berperan saat memulai pekerjaannya dan bertingkah selayaknya manusia paling bahagia di dunia, meskipun ia sendiri yakin bahwa sosoknya bahkan tidak lebih baik dari bangkai tikus yang sekarat di jalan raya.

Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang wanita yang menelantarkan anak lelaki serta mertua yang sudah tua renta di rumah pada saat musim dingin. Wanita yang dengan segala kecerobohan yang disengaja, mejajakan kesucian untuk kaum adam menjijikan di luaran. Bahkan saat telah berulang kali melakukannya, gambaran segala tentang upacara suci yang paling mengharukan bersama sang mantan pendamping hidup masih saja terngiang dalam benaknya. Dan jawabannya? Tidak ada.

Tapi seluruhnya berubah dan ia cukup berterima kasih kepada tuhan. Semua memori menjijikan itu adalah satu tahun yang lalu. Dan hari ini adalah satu tahun yang baru.

Tapi ia bahkan tidak pernah menduga bahwa hari ini akan terjadi. Ketika seorang anak lelaki mencari ibunya yang telah lama menghilang hampir 3 tahun. dia pikir Sungmin—ia masih sangat mengingat jelas nama putranya, walaupun banyak lebih meragukan apa nama marganya, sudah mati karena kelaparan atau kecelekaan atau—apapun itu.

"**I-ibu?"**

Wanita itu tediam. Pada kenyataannya, ia tak mungkin dan tak akan pernah mungkin bisa melupakan suara yang berdengung dari seberang sana. Suara lama yang sangat terkenang, seperti sebuah alunan klasik kegemarannya. Selalu terngiang dan terbayang di malam-malam di tidurnya.

Dan kenyataan lainnya adalah tidak ada orang lain yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan semulia itu selain anak lelakinya sendiri, Sungmin.

"**I-ibu? Ini aku—Sungmin. "**

Ia ingin sekali bertanya, _Sungmin? Sungmin yang mana? Bukan Sungmin putraku yang kukira sudah mati, kan?_

Itu bukan pemikiran yang bagus, lagi pula dia bukan lagi orang bodoh.

"Sungmin—Ada apa?" Kalimat dingin itulah yang hanya terlontar dari mulutnya.

"**I-ibu dimana? Apa kabar? Dan... ah—maksudku, bi-bisakah kita bertemu?"**

"Aku baik-baik saja dan maaf, aku sedang sibuk. Nanti kuhubungi lagi. Sampai jumpa."

"**Tapi—"**

Dengan gerakan tergesa, ia segera memutus sambungan sepihak. Merasa tak mampu lagi untuk berlama-lama mendengar suara malaikat kecil sialannya itu. Bohong jika seorang ibu sepertinya berkata tak pernah ada perasaan merindu jauh dilubuk hatinya, bohong jika seorang ibu sepertinya berkata bahwa sudah tidak perduli dengan keadaan dan apapun yang menyangkut sang buah hati.

Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Setidaknya janganlah menghadirkan sosok itu pada saat ia tengah sibuk menyiapkan pesta pernikahan dan mengukuhkan hati agar benar-benar siap untuk melukis kehidupan baru serta benar-benar akan melenyapkan kenangan yang bahkan tidak sudi untuk ia ingat kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Step Summer —

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin percaya bahwa setiap orang tua pasti akan menyayangi anaknya. Sebanyak apapun alasan yang mengharuskan mereka untuk membenci satu sama lain, tetap tidak akan menghalangi perasaan suci itu. Itu sudah mutlak dan bagaikan sebuah anugerah tetap yang diberikan oleh tuhan.

Sambil melangkah di tepian jalan raya, sesekali menendang kerikil kecil yang yang tampak dihadapannya, Sungmin kembali mengingat percakapan singkatnya dengan sang ibu. Setelah tiga tahun berlalu, dan ternyata rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Suara ibunya masih sama, terdengar dingin dan lembut serta penuh kasih sayang disaat bersamaan. Terlebih, ibu bilang bahwa akan menghubunginya kembali nanti (walaupun Sungmin tidak tau kapan). tapi satu kalimat sederhana itu cukup membuat perasaan dihatinya membuncah tak menentu.

Sungmin segera berlari saat melihat gang rumahnya yang tampak di ujung jalan sana, Sungmin ingin cepat-cepat tiba di rumah dan sudah tidak sabar untuk menceritakan kejadian hari ini pada nenek. Dari mulai ulangan sejarah yang menjengkelkan sampai percakapannya dengan ibu di telepon tadi.

Tampak bibi Song yang berdiri tengah menjemur pakaian di halaman rumahnya.

"Sungmin, sudah pulang?" Bibi Song menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya dan beralih menatap Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan senyum keibuannya. Itu tampak cantik di mata Sungmin, tapi Sungmin memutuskan senyum ibunya lebih-lebih cantik dibanding siapapun.

"Dimana nenek? Ada didalam kan?" Sambil membuka sepatu dengan gerakan tergesa dan menyimpannya di kolong meja, Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan bibi Song. Ia yakin itu tidak sopan, ia berjanji akan bersedia dihukum lain kali. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu neneknya.

"Ada di dalam, ia baru saja menghabiskan buburnya."

"Baiklah—terimakasih sudah menjemurkan pakaian ku, aku berjanji akan membelikanmu kue beras nanti." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sungmin segera masuk kedalam.

Sungmin memasuki kamar nenek tanpa mengganti seragamnya terlebih dulu, ia hanya meletakkan tas di ruang tamu. Nenek terlihat tengah duduk di kursi roda yang menghadap langsung ke arah jendela yang menghadirkan pemandangan halaman depan rumah.

Sungmin melangkah pelan menghampiri nenek yang duduk membelekangi pintu. Ia segera mendudukkan diri di kasur. "Hey, aku sudah pulang."

Nenek hanya diam. Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Nenek hanya akan membuka suara jika sedang berbincang tentang _pizza_ ataupun makanan lezat lainnya, tapi Sungmin tau wanita paruh baya di hadapannya mendegar segala perkataannya sekalipun matanya terpejam damai.

"Tadi aku menelpon ibu—jangan memarahiku ya, aku hanya terlalu merindukannya."

"Aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa nomor yang kusimpan itu masih dapat dihubungi, hehehe. Untung aku menyimpannya." Sungmin masih rela berceloteh menuangkan segala isi hatinya. Matanya menerawang ke depan, mengamati rupa halaman depan rumahnya.

"Kau merindukannya tidak?"

.

.

.

Hening. Hanya ada suara terpaan angin yang berhembus melalui celah gorden jendela yang terbuka.

.

.

.

Sungmin beralih menatap nenek yang masih setia terpejam. "Nek, jawab aku. Kau merindukan ibu atau tidak?"

Sungmin tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini ia ingin sekali mendengar nenek bersuara tanpa harus berbincang tentang makanan-makanan enak seperti biasanya.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang membumbung, Sungmin segera melangkah agar lebih mendekat dengan sosok wanita itu. Ia bersimpuh di hadapannya seperti biasa, matanya memandang lembut kepada wajah yang telah menua itu. Sungmin mulai menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan hati-hati—gerakan yang masih sama seperti biasa.

Sungmin tertegun ketika merasakan hawa dingin menjalar dari kedua tangan yang digenggamnya. Perlu diingat bahwa ini masih siang hari di bulan Juni dan bulan Juli merupakan pertengahan musim panas. Udara di luar tidak dingin. Sama sekali.

Sungmin meraskan bahwa air matanya bisa kapan saja menyeruak membasahi wajahnya.

"Nenek, kau tidak mau _pizza_? Ayo beli _pizza_..."

Beralih mengeratkan syal yang terlilit di lehernya dan memeriksa seluruh permukaan tubuh nenek, air mata Sungmin makin mendesak keluar untuk membanjiri pipinya. "Jangan terus menerus tidur, kepalamu bisa pusing—ayo kita beli pizza!"

Sungmin tidak bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi saat tangannya meraba pergelangan tangan wanita di hadapannya dan tak lagi menemukan denyut kehidupan dimana-mana.

"Hiks—bagaimana sih, katanya kau suka pizza tapi malah tidak mau bangun!"

Sungmin beralih memeluk nenek dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajah wanita paruh baya itu tepat didadanya. ia sungguh tidak mau percaya, tapi semuanya seolah mengharuskannya untuk percaya.

"Ayo cepat bangun, ish! Ayu kita bertemu ibu lalu beli _pizza_—hiks."

Tapi semuanya terasa sia-sia.

Dan terakhir, Sungmin mengecup kening wanita yang paling ia sayangi itu lalu berlalu keluar untuk memanggil bibi Song.

"Yasudah, tidur yang nyenyak ya. Setelah kau bangun—hiks—aku akan mebelikanmu pizza. Selamat tidur..."

.

.

.

.

.

Step Summer —

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak pagi tadi, perut Sungmin belum terisi apapun. Bukan karena persediaan telur yang menipis, bukan—bahkan Bibi Song telah menyiapkan semangkuk nasi, ikan dan kimchi yang dibiarkan tak tersentuh di meja makan. Rasanya ingin sekali terus menerus menangis tapi Sungmin tidak ingin membuat bibi Song turut bersedih ataupun khawatir, jadi Sungmin memutuskan untuk memakan setengahnya. Ketika lidahnya mengecap rasa dari ikan goreng, entah mengapa rasa ikan dan telur sama saja, hambar.

Sungmin anak lelaki dan lelaki tidak boleh menangis, itu semestinya. Tapi Sungmin tidak lagi bisa menahan air matanya sejak pagi tadi. Nenek sudah tidak ada. Nenek sudah meninggal dan itu berarti tidak ada lagi yang menemaninya—melupakan fakta bahwa Bibi Song pasti bersedia merawatnya.

Segala pikiran-pikiran tentang bagaimana nanti jika ia kesepian? Siapa nanti yang akan dibelikannya pizza? Siapa nanti yang akan dijadikannya sebagai tempat berbagi? Segera muncul berkeliaran dengan jelas di benak Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin. 16 tahun. Orang tua yang entah menghilang entah kemana. Masih harus sekolah dan tentunya butuh makan, minum dan segala kebutuhan lainnya.

"Bahkan aku belum bisa membelikanmu _pizza_, kenapa tidak tunggu sebentar lagi sih?" tatapannya seperti berbicara pada pigura yang berdiri indah di atas meja.

Sungmin sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa terus menerus mengandalkan keberadaan Bibi Song. Bibi Song sudah menjadi seorang janda sejak 4 tahun lalu dan mempunyai 3 anak yang masih belia, pekerjaannya tidak menentu. Terkadang Sungmin melihatnya tengah mencuci pakaian tiada henti, kadang juga berkebun dan Sungmin tau bahwa itu merupakan tantangan terbesar bagi wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Hyukjae mengatakan bahwa nomor yang pernah Sungmin hubungi lewat ponselnya malah menghubunginya kembali dan itu telah terjadi berulang-ulang, Sungmin sontak terkejut saking senangnya. Sungmin tidak pernah meminjam ponsel Hyukjae untuk menghubungi orang lain selain Ibunya pekan lalu.

"Kau serius?!"

"Tentu saja, jelas-jelas ia bilang ia mencari Sungmin."

"Lalu kau bilang apa?"

"Ya—aku bilang saja bahwa aku ini hanya teman mu, waktu itu kau meminjam ponselku untuk menghubunginya."

Ingin sekali Sungmin menangis kelewat bahagia, ibu tidak berbohong soal akan menghubunginya lagi. Setelah 3 tahun berlalu, rasanya sangat mengharukan. Ternyata ibu masih menganggapnya dan tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk kembali. Setidaknya itulah yang memenuhi pikiran Sungmin, lagi pula nenek selalu mengajarkannya untuk berpikiran positif.

"Lalu dia bilang?"

"Dia akan menghubungi lagi nanti... Jadi itu suara ibu mu ya?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk seraya memasang senyum manisnya.

"Tapi suaranya sedikit terdengar mengerikan, seperti ibu tiri. Rasanya dingin sekali, untung aku tidak membeku saat berbicara dengannya." Eunhyuk bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya. Ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa ibu dari temannya yang miskin tapi ramah ini mempunyai ibu yang 'kedengaran' mengerikan.

"Itu suara terlembut yang pernah ada di hidupku."

Step Summer —

Hari minggu siang, setelah pekerjaan mengantar susunya rampung, Sungmin dengan terburu-buru segera menuju ke sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Sungmin merasakan dadanya berdebar hingga jantungnya terasa bisa kapan saja melompat dari tempatnya.

Duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kursi di kafe yang cukup mewah itu, ia belum pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya meskipun Hyukjae telah berulang kali mengajaknya. Sungmin pikir ia tidak punya cukup waktu dan uang untuk sekedar bermain di tempat seperti ini.

Sungmin telah menunggu sekitar dua puluh menit, sepuluh menit lagi akan menjadi setengah jam tapi senyum manisnya masih setia terpatri di wajahnya. Ibu mengatakan akan menemuinya disini tepat jam 2, tapi sekarang sudah jam 2 lebih dua puluh menit.

Sungmin yang mulai resah, segera menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kafe sebelum pandangannya benar-benar tertuju di arah pintu masuk. Sungmin percaya bahwa ibunya adalah wanita cantik, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dalam 3 tahun, wajah wanita yang mulai melangkah ke arahnya dan sekarang duduk dihadapannya benar-benar terlihat cerah.

Entah karena kulitnya yang putih bersih, kacamata hitam yang bertengger indah, tas jinjing putih yang kelihatan mahal atau dress ketat berwarna kuning yang mebuat sosok dihadapannya benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Bahkan ketika wanita itu mulai membuka kacamata hitamnya, Sungmin masih sulit percaya bahwa ia benar-benar duduk berhadapan dengan ibu.

"Ibu..."

Sungmin bukan mencoba memulai pembicaraan, kata itu meluncur begitu saja, seolah bentuk ungkapan kekagumannya pada wanita dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Wanita itu masih memandangi Sungmin dengan sejuta teka-teki yang tergambar dalam rautnya. Anak lelakinya ternyata sudah sebesar ini. Meskipun wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali, anak lelaki paling manis yang pernah terlahir dari dalam rahimnya. Buah cinta bersama sang (mantan) suami.

"Apa kabar?"

Sungmin merasa ada beberapa hal yang hilang setelah 3 tahun berlalu. Tatapan kasih sayang itu seolah memudar dari mata ibu. "A-aku baik-baik saja. Ibu sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya singkat. Ia bersumpah bahwa nada bicara yang terdengar angkuh ini bukan disengaja. Ia yang terlalu bodoh dan hanya tidak bisa—mungkin tidak mengerti, bagaimana cara merealisasikan bentuk kerinduannya pada sang putra.

Setelah memesan makanan dan minuman dan tak lama pelayan mengantar pesanan keduanya. Sungmin tidak menyangka bahwa ibunya memesankan _pizza_ untuknya, ia jadi teringat nenek dan ingin menangis detik itu juga.

"Nenek meninggal, 2 minggu yang lalu." Sambil melahap potongan pizza yang dipotong kecil-kecil, Sungmin menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar aneh. Memalukan sekali jika ia menangis di hadapan ibu.

Ibu sempat tertegun sejenak, Sungmin memandang heran kearahnya.

"Oh begitukah?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Apa ibu mau kuantarkan melihat pemakaman—"

"Tidak." Ibu buru-buru menjawab. Nada bicaranya terdengar makin tegas. Dan itu sangat aneh menurut Sungmin.

"Sungmin." Ibu meletakkan sendok serta garpunya diatas piring yang berisi _steak_ yang hampir habis, beralih menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang lagi-lagi sulit dijabarkan.

Sungmin hanya menatapnya kembali dengan pandangan polosnya seperti biasa, baru kali ini ibu memanggilnya dengan nada seserius itu.

"Awal bulan depan aku akan menikah."

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka mendengar pengakuan ibu. Ibu akan menikah dan bukan berarti ia akan mendapat ayah baru? Ternyata ibunya telah menemukan pendamping hidup yang baru dan setidaknya itu tidak menjadi berita buruk.

"Begitukah? Aku—turut senang mendengarnya."

"Ya. Aku akan menikah dengan orang kaya raya yang punya banyak perusahaan dan tentunya uang...tidak seperti ayahmu."

Sungmin mencoba tertawa mendengarnya walaupun hatinya sakit. Ia tidak menyangka ibu bisa menghina suaminya sendiri di depan anak lelakinya. Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ibu tak bersungguh-sungguh saat mengucapkannya. "A-apa? Ya—itu berita yang sangat baik."

"Ikutlah aku ke Seoul." Gumamnya lirih.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, walaupun suara ibu terdengar lirih, tapi Sungmin masih bisa mendengarnya. Sungmin masih memandanginya, tidak berniat menjawab.

"Aku tau kau sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa setelah kematian wanita itu—"

"Wanita itu adalah mertuamu, bu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Ibu mengatakannya dengan nada bicara yang sangat mengganggu di telinga Sungmin. Nada bicaranya kedengaran angkuh dan tidak bersahabat. Sungmin sedikit banyak kecewa melihat perubahan drastis itu.

"Dengar Sungmin, setelah kupikir-pikir, membawamu ke Seoul dan mengajak mu tinggal bersamaku bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Bagaimanapun aku masih sadar bahwa kau putra ku."

Ini semua benar-benar diluar dugaan Sungmin. Ibu bahkan tidak meminta maaf karena telah meninggalkannya dan nenek selama 3 tahun, ibu memintanya untuk pergi ke Seoul dengan nada bicara yang sangat asing, sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti ajakan hidup bersama layaknya seorang ibu kepada anak lelakinya. Entah Sungmin merasa senang karena telah dipertemukan kembali pada sang ibu atau malah harus kecewa melihat banyak perubahan yang ada pada sosok itu.

Sungmin tidak mungkin menolak karena ia sendiri telah berpikir bahwa ia tidak punya siapapun lagi selain ibu. Jadi setelah Sungmin akhirnya bersedia, pembicaraan selesai dan Sungmin berangkat ke Seoul 3 hari setelahnya.

Step Summer —

Memasuki pertengahan bulan juni, udara kota Seoul terasa panas. Sungmin berpikir ini bahkan lebih panas dibanding di desanya dulu. Langit benar-benar terlihat cerah. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit terlihat menjulang tinggi dengan hebatnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin datang ke Seoul. Tidak perlu bertanya apakah ia senang atau tidak, Sungmin pikir ini terlalu hebat. Walaupun ibu tidak menjemputnya langsung ke desa dan malah menyuruh orang lain yang menjemputnya, bagi Sungmin itu bukan masalah.

Setelah makan siang di salah satu restoran mewah di Gangnam, orang yang diutus ibunya itu mengatakan akan segera mengantarnya untuk pulang. Sungmin tentu saja bingung dengan kata pulang.

"Pulang? Apa aku akan di antar kembali ke Busan?"

Pria itu tampak tersenyum sejenak, "Anda akan diantar ke _apartement_ nyonya." Jawabnya sopan lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Ia bukan tidak mendengar ketika pria dewasa didepannya memanggil ibu dengan sebutan nyonya seakan ibu benar-benar orang penting yang wajib dihormati. Sungmin mulai bingung dengan segala hal yang menyangkut ibunya setelah 3 tahun berlalu.

Sungmin merasa bahwa kecepatan mobil yang ditumpanginya mulai menurun dan benar-benar berhenti di kawasan apartement mewah, Sungmin tidak berbohong saat mengatakan kata mewah karena Sungmin pun harus mendongak tinggi-tinggi hanya untuk melihat lantai teratas bangunan tersebut. Setelah itu pria yang sedari tadi mendampinginya, menggiringnya masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

Sungmin benar-benar tercengang ketika masuk kedalamnya. Dalam hati ia mulai bertanya-tanya tentang pekerjaan ibu selama ini hingga dapat membeli apartement semewah dan sebesar ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ibu telah menjadi orang yang benar-benar kaya.

"Selama ini nyonya tinggal disini sendiri." Pria itu berdiri sopan samping Sungmin yang masih mengagumi segala perabotan yang ada.

Mendengar itu, Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap pria berjas hitam itu. "Sendiri?" Tanyanya tak yakin. Sungmin mulai membayangkan bagaimana kesepiannya ibu saat berada di apartement sebesar ini.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu ibu mengajakku dan nenek kemari, ya?" Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum sopan mendengar gumaman polos Sungmin. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan dan memperkenalkan diri, "Saya adalah asisten pribadi nyonya. Anda bisa memanggil saya tuan kim."

Sungmin sadar bahwa sedari perjalanan panjangnya dari Busan hingga ke Seoul, pria ini sama sekali belum mengenalkan diri secara resmi turut ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan, "Oh? Baiklah tuan kim. Saya Sungmin. Senang bertemu anda."

"Saya akan keluar sebentar. Sebentar lagi nyonya akan kemari menemui anda. Anda bisa beristirahat terlebih dulu. Saya pamit, tuan." Tuan kim kembali membungkukkan kepala dan berjalan keluar ruangan lalu menutup pintu meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

Sungmin yang ditinggal sendirian memilih beristirahat sejenak di sofa dekat ruang TV. Sofanya benar-benar empuk, Sungmin baru kali ini merasakan bokongnya mendarat pada sofa senyaman ini. Matanya bergerak menjelajahi benda-benda yang terpampang dalam apartement ini, ada TV flat dengan layar besar yang Sungmin tidak tau persis ukurannya beserta speaker dan perangkat lainnya, air conditioner yang membuat udara dalam apartement ini sejuk, lalu sofa berukuran besar yang salah satunya tengah diduduki Sungmin, rak buku yang terisi berbagai macam majalah. Menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, Sungmin bisa melihat ada 3 pintu yang diperkirakan sebagai kamar.

Sungmin ingin sekali menjelajah ke ruangan-ruangan lain seperti dapur dan kamar mandi, tapi ibu belum datang dan menurutnya itu tidak sopan jadi ia lebih memilih duduk tenang di sofa sambil menunggu ibu.

Tak lama Sungmin menangkap suara pintu terbuka. Sungmin berpikir bahwa itu ibu dan benar saja, ibu menghampirinya dengan santai. Melempar tas hitam mahalnya di sofa lalu mendudukan diri di sofa yang berseberangan dengan sofa yang tengah didudukinya.

"Ibu...dari mana?" Sungmin mulai membuka suara. Ia meneliti penampilan ibunya dan lagi-lagi terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya. Penampilan ibu benar-benar memperlihatkan wanita dewasa yang mapan dan percaya diri serta sukses dalam kehidupannya.

"Kau sudah tau kan untuk apa kau kubawa kemari?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Ibu malah melontarkan pertanyaan lain dan menyilangkan kakinya sambil bersedekap tangan.

"Untuk—mengajakku tinggal bersama?" Nada suara Sungmin terdengar tidak yakin. Katakanlah ia bodoh, Ia benar-benar gugup bicara dengan ibu. Sungmin malah merasa tengah berbicara pada bosnya.

"Ya. Dan kuharap kau terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jangan membuatku malu." Jawab ibu tegas.

Bohong jika Sungmin tak sakit hati, terlebih ibu mengatakannya dengan acuh seakan tak memikirkan perasaannya setelah mendengar larangan itu. 3 tahun membawa terlalu banyak perubahan pada wanita yang melahirkannya itu. Ia rasa ibu telah mejadi orang hebat hingga Sungmin merasa sangat bangga sekaligus kecewa.

Ibu beranjak dari duduknya, meraih tas dan hendak berlalu, "Besok kau akan kuajak ke suatu tempat, berpakaian lah seperti apa yang telah disiapkan. Kamarmu yang ada di sebalah timur. Kau bisa beristirahat disana."

Setelah itu terdengar suara pintu ruangan tertutup. Sungmin merasa ini semua terlalu jauh dari perkiraannya. Bukannya tidak bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan kembali oleh sang ibu, tapi Sungmin lebih merasa terdapat jarak pemisah antara dirinya dan ibu, walaupun ia dapat kembali menatap wajah yang paling dirindukannya ataupun suara lembut ibu yang terdengar merdu dalam gendang telinganya. entah apa yang terjadi selama 3 tahun ke belakang, bahkan ibu tidak menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya, bagaimana keadaannya, apa yang selama ini ia makan ataupun bagaimana bisa Sungmin bertahan hidup tanpa sosok itu.

— Step Summer —

Ini adalah keesokan harinya. Sungmin yang membuka jendela kamarnya sempat tertegun dan ingat bahwa ini bukan lagi di Busan, jadi yang ia temukan adalah gambaran lalu lintas padat khas pusat kota, bukannya suara cicit burung, pemandangan bibi Song yang tengah menjemur pakaian atau mencabuti rumput.

Ketika Sungmin ingat bahwa hari ini ibu akan membawanya ke suatu tempat, Sungmin lekas pergi ke kamar mandi dan berpakaian. Ia menemukan sebuah kemeja, jas santai serta celana denim hitam di lemari. Tak mau menemukan raut jengkel dari wajah ibu karena banyak bertanya, akhirnya Sungmin mengenakannya dengan patuh.

Ibu membawanya ke sebuah restoran Jepang di tengah kota. Sungmin berpikir bahwa mungkin ibu hanya akan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Tapi setelah masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan tertutup yang berada di restoran itu dan duduk di tempat yang disediakan, Sungmin menyadari kehadiran orang lain, apa ibu akan mengenalkannya kepada teman atau—?

Pria itu tampak tersenyum dan berdiri sambil merangkul pinggang ibu dengan mesra, ia sempat menyematkan sebuah kecupan tepat di bibir ibu. Sungmin hanya terdiam menatapnya. Oh jadi ini calon pendamping baru ibunya.

Sungmin yang melihat penampilan pria dihadapannya, memutuskan bahwa ia adalah orang kaya. Segala yang melekat pada tubuh pria itu sekaan meneriakkan kata uang dan uang. Diihat dari wajahnya, pria dihadapannya bukanlah lagi dalam usia muda dan sepertinya terpaut jauh dengan usia ibu. Rautnya dingin tapi senyumnya menawan walau diperkirakan usianya mendekati usia sang nenek yang telah meninggal. Sungmin sempat berpikir apakah selama ini ibu menjadi simpanan seorang pejabat atau pengusaha kaya?

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak, aku pun baru saja datang. Ah, aku sudah memesankan pesanan untuk kalian."

"Ah, begitukah? Terimakasih Presdir Cho."

Mereka terus berbincang tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menunduk sambil menyumpiti _sushi_ dihadapannya dengan tenang. Samar-samar ia mendengar mereka membahas tentang banyak hal yang tak dimengertinya. Sungmin yang tidak perduli dan sepertinya tidak dianggap hanya melanjutkan makan dalam diam.

"Ah—ini, Sungmin. Ia adalah keponakan ku yang lama menghilang. Aku sudah pernah bercerita padamu, bukan?" Ibu tersenyum menatap sosok didepannya. Senyum yang sudah sangat lama tidak terlihat oleh Sungmin.

Ibu menyenggol lengan Sungmin, menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. "Sungmin, perkenalkan dirimu."

Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ibu bisa menjadi setega ini. Meninggakannya selama 3 tahun, lalu datang dan memperkenalkannya sebagai keponakan kepada calon suaminya yang baru. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan saat batinnya berteriak seakan ibu malu memperkenalkannya sebagai anak kandung, seorang anak yang pernah terlahir dari rahimnya.

Dengan gugup dan mati-matian menahan air mata. Ia sudah berjanji akan menjaga ibu dan membahagiakan ibu, termasuk untuk tidak mempemalukan ibu. Mungkin ibu punya alasan khusus untuk itu meskipun ia yakin ibu tidak akan membahasnya, lagipula Sungmin tidak mau mendengarnya.

Sungmin memperkenakan diri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Lee Sungmin _imnida_. Senang bertemu anda, tuan."

.

.

.

.

.

**T B C**

Halo! Apa kabar semua? ^^  
>saya kembali membawa chapter 2 hehe, gimana? Alurnya kelambatan atau malah masih kecepetan? Atau malah ceritanya yang kependekan? wkwk. Oiya, apa ceritanya bertele-tele? Maaf ya, dichapter ini belum ada kyumin momentnya. Abis baca ini, pasti langsung pada bisa nebak deh yakin hahahaha. Kemungkinan chapter depan kyumin baru muncul. Saya juga masih bingung gimana munculin kyuhyun nya, yang enak gimana ya? lah /abaikan

Ini genrenya sebenernya romance, drama, hurt/comfort. Romance-romancenya ditahan dulu ya sampe kyumin nikah/? Entah kapan wkwk. Yang minta adegan sedihnya ga dibanyakin, maaf ya. Saya usahain semampu saya nanti tapi semuanya bakal indah pada waktunya kok ^^

Terimakasih bagi yang mereview di chapter kemarin. Saya baca semua dan sempat terhura /plak/ maaf tidak menyebutkan satu persatu ^^ saran dan kritik masih sangat dibutuhkan. Jangan lupa untuk mereview lagi ya? Terimakasih /bow/


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Warning : Yaoi ; OOC ; DLDR! ; typo everywhere**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin adalah seorang gay. Ia berharap bisa menikah dan hidup bersama lelaki yang mencintainya, tapi ia tau bahwa ibu tidak akan senang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti siklus kehidupan manusia normal seperti yang orang-orang putuskan. Tapi semua berubah saat ibu kembali, mengatakan akan menikah lagi dan mengajaknya hidup bersama.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

Pernah suatu ketika, Ibu bilang bahwa setelah menikah, ibu akan pindah dari apertementnya ke tempat yang lebih besar dan ia akan membawa serta Sungmin. Sungmin tentu saja senang bukan main, bisa kembali berada dekat dengan ibu merupakan impiannya dari dulu. Tapi dilain sisi, Sungmin menemukan rasa sakit yang menyergap hatinya saat sadar ibu membawanya dengan _tittle_ sebagai keponakan yang telah lama menghilang dan ibu hanya menganggapnya sebagai anak kandung. Tapi setelah Sungmin memikirkan lagi, setidaknya itu lebih baik dibanding ibu tidak mengakuinya sama sekali. Calon suami ibu pun tampak tidak mempermasalahkannya—atau mungkin tidak peduli. Tapi pria itu tampak baik di mata Sungmin. Melupakan persoalan tentang apakah ibu seorang simpanan pejabat atau pengusaha kaya, Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk ibu. Semoga pria yang dinikahi ibu adalah orang yang tepat dan bisa membuat ibu bahagia.

.

.

Dan tenyata ibu tidak main-main saat mengatakan akan membawanya pindah ke tempat yang lebih besar. Bangunan dihadapannnya benar-benar sangat besar, megah, dan mewah. Ini lebih terlihat seperti kastil dibanding rumah. Sungmin tampak membulatkan mulutnya sejenak sebelum ibu menyadarkannya dan segera masuk.

Empat hari menetap di kediaman baru tidak membuat Sungmin tidak merindukan rumahnya dulu di Busan. Rumah ini memang jauh berkali lipat besar dari rumahnya di desa, tapi Sungmin pikir ini terlalu besar dan suasana disini benar-benar sepi dan hampa baginya. Bukan sepi dan hampa dalam artian sebenarnya memang, tentu saja setiap hari Sungmin disuguhkan dengan pemandangan banyak pelayan yang berkeliaran sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Itu semua tidak membuat Sungmin merasakan keramaian karena pada kenyataannya jarang—hampir tidak ada yang mau mencoba sekedar mengajaknya berbincang. Mereka hanya menyapa dengan sopan lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

Sungmin hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk menatap layar tv atau terkadang membaca koleksi buku di ruang perpustakaan ataupun pergi duduk merenung di taman belakang.

.

.

Sungmin menghela nafas bosan. Entah mengapa ia jadi lebih banyak menghela nafas saat akhir-akhir ini. Liburan musim panas tahun ini benar-benar membuatnya sedikit banyak muak. Biasanya saat liburan musim panas di desa, ia akan ikut bibi Song ke desa berjualan atau membantunya berkebun—itu lebih mengasyikan dibanding harus terjebak di rumah besar seperti saat ini dan melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali.

Ia bahkan hampir tidak pernah menemukan ibu sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Ia ditinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini. Ia baru sadar bahwa ibu benar-benar tega. Tuan Kim bilang, ibu pergi dengan presdir Cho ke suatu tempat untuk mengatur beberapa urusan. Apakah urusan yang dimaksud adalah bulan madu? Oh, mungkin saja. Sungmin tidak tau dan sedikit banyak tidak mau tau.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia duduk termenung di lantai halaman belakang. Menatap rumput-rumput hijau yang tumbuh di tanah subur belakang rumah ini walaupun fokusnya melanglang buana jauh entah kemana. Liburan musim panas yang memakan waktu lebih dari dua bulan ini sepertinya akan berakhir membosankan, ia bahkan tidak punya teman untuk sekedar berbincang. Jika bertanya tentang tuan Kim, Sungmin tidak pernah berpikiran akan mengajak pria paruh baya itu berbincang terlalu lama karena meskipun ramah, ia tetap merasa sedikit canggung.

Ketika ia termenung, membayangkan segala hal menyenangkan selama hidupnya. Mengulas kembali kenangan-kenangan indahnya dulu saat di desa. Angannya memproses ingatan akan sesuatu, ia teringat dua hari yang lalu ketika tuan Kim mengajaknya jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Seoul yang ramai dan selalu hidup tanpa mengenal waktu. Sebelum pulang kerumah, tuan Kim mengantarnya ke minimarket yang tidak jauh dari rumah besar ini. Mengatakan akan membeli sesuatu karena lupa, tapi ia tak mau mengatakan apa yang akan dibelinya dan Sungmin juga tidak ingin repot-repot bertanya. Walaupun Sungmin yang tetap berada di mobil, bukan berarti matanya tidak bisa menangkap tulisan yang lumayan besar dan jelas yang sengaja dipasang di pintu minimarket itu. Itu adalah sebuah lowongan pekerjaan.

.

.

Menjadi seorang kasir dengan jam kerja yang sangat malam—setidaknya bagi seseorang berusia enam belas seperti Sungmin.

Sungmin segera beranjak dari duduknya, kembali ke kamar. Setelah memikirkan matang-matang, ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih baik lalu segera turun ke lantai bawah mencari tuan Kim.

Tuan Kim tengah berada di ruang tamu, entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan hanya menatap pemandangan halaman depan dari kaca bening besar didepannya. Sungmin menghampirinya, "Tuan Kim?"

Pria itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin dan sedikit heran ketika melihat pakaian yang melekat di tubuh pemuda enam belas tahun itu, "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Err—apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Tuan Kim memandangnya keheranan dan segera menjawab dengan cepat, "Tidak, kurasa. Apa ada masalah?"

"B-bisakah kau mengantarku ke minimarket di ujung jalan yang kemarin kita kunjungi?" Sungmin bertanya ragu-ragu.

Tuan Kim mengernyitkan dahi, "Ada perlu apa kesana? Apa ada yang ingin dibeli?"

"Ya—ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli."

"Saya bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk membelikan—"

"Tidak! Maksudku—apa kau tidak bisa mengantar ku? Aku bisa pergi sendiri, kalau begitu." Serobot Sungmin cepat.

Jeda sejenak sebelum tuan Kim akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Katakanlah Sungmin nekat dan nakal, ia bersedia dihukum nanti—jika ketahuan. Tapi dia rasa ini lebih baik jika dibandingkan harus terus menerus tinggal di _mansion_ mewah itu. Menghabiskan liburan musim panas untuk bekerja. Setidaknya ia jadi bisa punya teman baru dan dapat menghasilkan uang, walau sudah menjadi orang kaya—tidak, ibunya yang kaya.

Jarum jam sudah berada di antara sepuluh dan sebelas dengan jarum panjang yang hampir menuju angka delapan. Bukannya terlarut dalam lelapnya, ia malah berdiri di tempat ini, dihadapannya terdapat meja yang penuh dengan barang-barang yang ditata rapi dan sebuah komputer. Sungmin menguap, mulai merasakan kantuk menyergap kedua matanya. Sedikit merasa bahwa ini adalah pilihan yang kurang tepat tapi ia tidak bisa pulang begitu saja, tidak saat usahanya menyelinap keluar rumah dan berbicara serta meyakinkan pemilik minimarket ini tentang keinginannya melamar pekerjaan disana. Itu tidak mudah dan Sungmin tidak mau menjadikannya sia-sia, jadi ia tidak bisa lari dalam tanggung jawabnya begitu saja.

Suasananya sangat sepi, tidak ada pengunjung. Dan itu membuatnya semakin mengundang kantuk yang susah payah ia tahan. Sungmin memang sudah biasa menjadi penjaga kasir, terkecuali pada jam-jam seperti ini karena biasanya ia harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk mengantar koran–terkadang susu dan masih harus sekolah keesokan harinya.

Ia hanya ditemani oleh tiga orang karyawan lainnya yang berada di _shift_ yang sama. Mereka terlihat sedikit tidak ramah dan enggan menegurnya, mungkin karena mereka sibuk memindahkan barang ini dan itu. Jadilah Sungmin hanya terdiam di depan meja kasir menunggu pengunjung.

Tak lama pintu minimarket itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda tinggi dengan sebuah kemeja dan jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia memandang Sungmin sejenak lalu segera berlalu, tubuhnya tidak terlihat lagi karena terhalang oleh tumpukkan rak minuman. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sedikit, berniat untuk mengucapkan sapaan _selamat datang_ tapi enggan karena sosoknya dengan cepat berlalu dan tenggelam di deretan rak-rak yang berjejer rapih.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menunggunya. Menunggu pria itu berjalan ke kasir karena—suatu alasan yang tidak dimengertinya. Setelah tiga puluh menit, pria itu segera menghampiri meja kasir dan meletakkan barangnya disana. Ia membeli dua botol soju dan satu bungkus rokok. Sungmin segera menyortirnya dan menyebutkan nominalnya. Pria itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang ratusan ribu won lalu meletakkannya di meja besi itu.

"Ambil kembaliannya." Suaranya berat dan dingin.

"T-terima kasih, selamat datang kemba—" Sungmin melongo karena setelah meraih barang belanjaannya, pria itu segera berlalu tanpa mau menerima uang kembaliannya.

Bukan uang kembalian berlebih yang ada ditangannya yang menjadi masalah, melainkan ketika kedua matanya menangkap benda yang diyakini sebagai kepunyaan dari sang pengunjung itu. Sungmin yakin pria itu belum terlalu jauh, jadi ia segera melangkah keluar minimarket, meninggalkan meja kasir dan untungnya masih menemukan pria itu tak jauh berdiri di dekat mobilnya tengah kebingungan meraba kantung celana serta jaketnya.

"Tuan, ini dompet—dan kunci mobilmu, tertinggal di meja kasir." Sungmin menyerahkan dompet coklat tua dan kunci mobil itu.

Pria itu menoleh, "Ah? Terima—terima kasih." Sungmin jelas menangkap nada keraguan saat mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari pria tinggi dihadapannya, seperti sedikit tak rela saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Sungmin yang tak ambil pusing hanya tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk lalu segera kembali ke dalam dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

.

.

Hari ketujuhnya bekerja, segalanya tidak ada yang berbeda. Masih dengan rasa bosan dan kantuk yang selalu datang. Teman-temannya—Sungmin sendiri bertanya-tanya saat menyebutnya begitu karena apakah bisa dibilang teman, jika melihat perbedaan umur mereka yang terpaut tinggi diatasnya, masih bertahan dengan sifat juteknya kepada Sungmin dan Sungmin pun ragu hanya untuk menyapanya. Kerena pernah sekali, ia mencoba bertanya ramah kepada Ryeowook, teman satu _shift_nya, dan malah dibalas dengan nada yang mengganggu di telinga Sungmin.

Terdengar pintu masuk bederit menandakan kedatangan sesorang. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan seorang pria yang sama. Pria itu sudah tiga kali datang ke minimarket ini dan ini adalah yang keempat kalinya—kalau tidak salah hitung, entah kenapa pula Sungmin menghitungnya.

"Selamat datang, tuan." Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya memberikan sapaan ramah walau nyatanya pria itu tidak menggubrisnya dan telah menghilang.

Dia selalu membeli rokok, Sungmin memperhatikannya. Sungmin cukup menyayangkan—tanpa repot-repot mengetahui untuk siapa barang itu dibelinya—karena Sungmin rasa wajah pria ini cukup tampan untuk menjadi seorang perokok. Wajah pria itu terlihat sangat dewasa dan sedikit angkuh, Sungmin memperkirakannya diatas dua puluh lima dan tubuhnya tidak pernah terbalut oleh pakaian yang bisa dibilang biasa. Orang dewasa yang sukses dan mapan.

Ketika tangannya sibuk menyortir barang belanjaan milik pria itu. Sungmin sedikit tersentak dan tidak menyangka saat suara _bass_ itu masuk ke gendang telinganya, "Apa disini hanya ada soju dengan satu _merk_ setiap harinya?"

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya dan berpikir sejenak, "Ya, hanya ada satu _merk_." Jawabnya jujur.

.

.

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengamati wajah Sungmin. Satu lengannya tersender di meja kasir. Pertanyaan yang cukup _random_.

"Enam belas." Sungmin menjawab seadanya dan memandang sejenak wajah pria itu, lalu kembali lagi kepada pekerjaannya.

"Enam belas atau tiga belas?" Pria itu bersuara lagi, tidak yakin dengan pengungkapan Sungmin tentang jumlah usianya.

Sungmin tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya kala mendengar ledekan itu, "Anda bisa melihat ini." Sungmin menunjuk kartu pengenalnya yang dimana tercantum tanggal dan tahun lahirnya. Dan pria itu tidak bersuara lagi, setelah mengeluarkan uang berlebih dan memberikannya kepada Sungmin, ia berlalu. Seperti kebiasaannya. Sungmin mulai berpikir tentang betapa banyak keuntungan yang didapat minimarket ini jika setiap hari kedatangan pengunjung layaknya pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai berpikir tentang kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini. Membeli rokok untuk kemudian dihisap dan dinikmati _sari_nya, belum lagi ketika tenggorokannya yang mampu menelan soju-soju murah yang dijual di minimarket ataupun pinggir jalan. Itu jelas bukan seperti sosoknya sedia kala. Ia sendiri mulai merasa asing terhadap dirinya sendiri terlebih ketika kedua kakinya mulai melangkah ke sebuah minimarket dan membeli semua barang sampah semacam itu.

Selama seminggu ini pekerjaannya sangat banyak—pekerjaannya selalu menumpuk tapi seminggu ini adalah yang terburuk. Faktor itulah yang sedikit banyak mendorongnya untuk menghisap tembakau itu. Bukannya tidak peduli akan kesehatannya, nyatanya Kyuhyun bukan perokok. Ia benar-benar mengerti tentang bagaimana sebuah rokok hanya akan menghancurkan paru-parunya. Tapi ia adalah manusia, laki-laki yang tidak mati rasa oleh sebuah kejenuhan.

Kyuhyun bukan tidak sadar saat mobilnya telah berhenti di area parkir minimarket yang selama seminggu ini ia kunjungi, membuka pintu mobil dan mulai masuk ke tempat perbelanjaan itu. Tanpa disadarinya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk selalu berkunjung kesana.

Pukul sebelas dan Kyuhyun segera meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja kasir yang kemudian di sortir oleh penjaga kasir dihadapannya. Pria itu selalu berdiri disana, Kyuhyun memperhatikannya. Wajahnya manis mendekati cantik. Kulitnya putih tapi tidak tampak pucat seperti miliknya. Kyuhyun sempat _iseng_ bertanya tentang usia, dan tidak menyangka enam belaslah yang menjadi jawaban karena ia benar-benar berpikir tentang rentang usia dibawah enam belas.

"Enam belas tahun..." Kyuhyun bersuara sedikit lantang. Ia pun tidak mengerti maksud saat mengucapkan ketiga kata itu. Seperti suatu cara tidak langsungnya untuk mendapat perhatian pemuda dihadapannya. Perhatian? Tidak, Kyuhyun urung mengakuinya. Ia hanya kacau dan butuh teman mengobrol karena suasana minimarket ini sangat sepi, hanya ialah satu-satunya pengunjung.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepala saat suara _bass_ itu terdengar, sempat bingung karena usianya disebut-sebut. "Ya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Lalu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Sungmin kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, meraih sebuah kantung dan memasukkan barang belanjaan pelanggannya kedalam sana setelah itu menyebutkan nominal uang yang tertera dilayar _flat_ itu lalu menyerahkan kantung itu ke pemuda dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun membuka dompet dan menyerahkan berlembar-lembar _won_ ke hadapannya yang bahkan lebih dari cukup jika hanya untuk membeli sebuah rokok dan berbotol-botol soju.

Sungmin segera menyela. Tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk pemuda dihadapannya melenggang pergi seperti biasanya, "Tunggu—ini uang kembaliannya."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala, "Bukankah biasanya kau menerimanya?"

"Kali ini tidak—ah, maksudku, kau bisa menggunakannya untuk beramal, mungkin?"

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis dan mengabaikan perkataan Sungmin lalu segera beranjak keluar tanpa mau mendengar apapun. Sungmin berpikir bahwa mungkin ia salah bicara.

Sungmin mengamati kepergian pemuda itu sampai ke tempat parkiran, hingga pemandangan lain mengalihkan fokusnya. Matanya melebar seketika saat irisnya menangkap kedatangan seorang pria yang tidak asing akhir-akhir ini. Sungmin bahkan tidak pernah lupa bagaimana gambaran wajah sekaligus penampilan ala tuan Kim. Alis Sungmin terangkat ketika melihat tuan Kim yang membungkukkan badannya ke arah pemuda tadi dan sempat berbincang sejenak. Sungmin mengamati segalanya melalui pintu kaca besar minimarket, walaupun tidak begitu jelas terhalang oleh poster-poster dan berbagai macam tempelan yang dipasang di pintu. Dua bulir keringat mulai bermunculan di area pelipisnya saat melihat tuan Kim yang mulai melangkahkan kaki, membuka pintu minimarket dan sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"T-tuan Kim—maaf...aku—" Sungmin berkata tersendat-sendat sempat bingung mengutarakan kata-kata dalam benaknya. Sungmin sudah memperkirakan sebelumnya, tapi sangat tidak menyangka bahwa akan terjadi secepat ini.

"Anda harus pulang. Besok pagi nyonya dan tuan sudah berada di rumah." Sungmin malah mengira kemarahan lah yang akan menyambutnya tapi tidak terjadi. Tuan Kim berkata dengan lembut dan sopan—seperti biasanya.

"T-tidak bisa, ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku—lagipula, aku yakin ibu tidak akan peduli oleh semua kegiatan yang kulakukan. Aku mohon—biarkan aku bekerja disini sampai liburan musim panas berakhir, tuan." Sungmin mencoba merayu pria paruh baya dihadapannya dengan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya.

Tuan kim diam dan tengah berpikir. Sungmin kambali bersuara. Mengutarakan rayuannya dengan harapan semoga ia bisa bebas bekerja ditempat ini, "Ibu—nyonya besar tidak akan memarahi mu, asal kau tidak memberitakannya, tentu saja. Aku jamin!"

Tuan Kim menatap Sungmin sambil menimang-nimang sejenak dan berakhir oleh sebuah anggukan. "Baiklah, tapi aku akan mengirim sekitar dua sampai tiga orang untuk menjaga anda selama bekerja."

Sungmin tercengang dan sebisa mungkin menolak tawaran—atau saran—tuan Kim, "Tidak-tidak! Tidak perlu—"

"Tapi—"

"Apa yang akan dikatakan karyawan lain jika seorang kasir minimarket selalu dikawal oleh pengawal selama bekerja?" Sungmin memasang muka memelas dan bibirnya melengkung kebawah. Memikirkan perkataan-perkataan aneh yang akan mampir ditelinganya jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Itu tidak lucu. Sama sekali.

"Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya untuk menjaga anda. Pengawal itu tidak akan mengusik anda, saya jamin. Maaf, tapi saya kira tidak ada bantahan lagi."

Sungmin hanya pasrah dan pembicaraan selesai.

.

.

.

Tiga hari belakangan, semuanya terasa membaik ketika ia dapat kembali membiasakan diri dengan dunianya. Bersyukur kala ia dapat kembali mengunyah setumpuk kertas berisi berkas-berkas penting serta rapat-rapat membosankan dengan sangat baik ketika sebelumnya terjebak oleh sebuah kejenuhan. Dari semua itu, masih saja ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Kyuhyun pikir ia menjadi gila ketika ia menemukan dirinya selalu berada di tempat yang sama disetiap malamnya. Hanya karena setumpuk alasan klise yang terdengar sangat konyol seperti membeli sebotol soju ataupun sebuah rokok. Pada kenyataannya, hanya ada berbungkus-bungkus rokok dan berbotol-botol soju yang plastiknya belum—tidak dibuka sama sekali menumpuk di apartmentnya lalu menjadi sampah.

Pemborosan, tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika peduli dengan semua itu.

Di usia matangnya saat ini, Kyuhyun belum pernah sekalipun merasakan perasaan tertarik ataupun ikatan apapun kepada siapapun. Ia cukup berpuas diri dengan pekerjaannya tanpa mau direpotkan oleh orang lain atau hubungan romantik tidak penting.

Tapi tidak untuk satu minggu ini.

Ia tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja saat hatinya terus menolak segala pikiran-pikiran logis yang selama ini biasa dianutnya.

Ketika malam hari datang, setelah menyelesaikan segala rutinitas hariannya, ia selalu mendapatkan dirinya berada di tempat sama. Sebuah minimarket kecil yang berdiri di pinggir perempatan jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada dua-sampai lima kendaraan yang melintas disana—terlebih pada pukul malam seperti saat ini. Melangkahkan kaki memasukinya dan melihat pemandangan yang sama.

Dia masih berdiri disana, malam ini. Dalam diam, Kyuhyun merasakan kelegaan dalam hatinya.

.

.

"Malam ini suhu sedikit lebih rendah seperti biasanya, kurasa. Sedikit aneh ya, padahal sekarang masih masuk musim panas." Sungmin berujar dengan riang, tangannya dengan cekatan membuka beberapa paperbag dan memasukkan barang ke dalamnya. Entah mengapa aura kegembiraan melingkupi hatinya malam ini, terlebih mengetahui bahwa pemuda pucat dihadapannya—atau ia boleh menyebutnya pelanggan favoritnya, kembali berkunjung.

Kyuhyun tau bahwa pemuda dihadapannya tengah berada dalam usahanya untuk melibatkan mereka dalam sebuah percakapan. Dalam diam, Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan pemuda enam belas itu. "Ya, maka dari itu aku membeli rokok." Jawabnya asal.

"Mengapa seperti itu?"

"Asapnya bisa membantu tubuh ku menjadi lebih hangat." Kyuhyun sadar bahwa perkataannya barusan adalah jawaban terkonyol yang pernah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir selain asap rokok yang akan merusak paru-paru.

Lalu keduanya terdiam.

Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa Sungmin diam-diam tidak menyetujui ucapannya tentang manfaat asap rokok disaat kedinginan—terlihat dari kerutan dahinya yang bertambah. Tidak masalah, ia sendiri hanya bergurau saat mengatakannya.

"Ngg—benarkah? Apa itu berlaku juga pada soju?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ya, kenapa kau tidak mencobanya sendiri?"

"Kupikir aku masih menyayangi paru-paru, hati serta lambungku."

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak menyayangi mereka?" Sela Kyuhyun cepat. ujung sudut kiri bibirnya terangkat dengan sendirinya.

"Kalau kau menyayangi mereka, kau tidak akan mengkonsumsi semua ini, tuan." Sungmin tertawa dan segera menyerahkan paperbag kepada pemuda dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan patuh dan mengeluarkan uang didalam dompetnya. Ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa perasaan kecewa melingkupinya saat ternyata pembicaraannya dengan pemuda enam belas tahun itu berjalan begitu singkat. Kyuhyun pikir karena suasana di minimarket ini selalu sepi pengunjung saat ia berkunjung kemari jadi ia bisa sedikit lebih lama berbincang dengan Sungmin—Kyuhyun diam-diam mengintip ke arah name tag yang dipasang di dada kanan pemuda itu. Tapi mungkin lain kali, karena sialnya ia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk dijadikan bahan obrolan dengan pemuda ini. Jadi segera setelah meletakkan uang berlebih di meja kasir, ia berlalu sebelum suara itu kembali menginterupsi.

"Jangan lupa pakai mantelmu dan mengemudi dengan hati-hati. Aku menyarankan untuk tidak mengkonsumsi salah satu dari mereka saat berkendara. Selamat malam, tuan."

Kyuhyun menahan pintu kaca itu agar tetap terbuka, menengok ke arah Sungmin, "Selamat malam." Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

Kyuhyun segera keluar dan berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan memikirkan alasan lain agar dapat kembali mendengar suara _tennor_ itu.

.

.

.

**T B C**

.

.

Haloooooo! Apa kabar semua? Hehehe. Untuk chapter ini, kelamaan ya? Maaf ya, banyak faktor yang bikin saya males nulis akhir-akhir ini wkwk. Sebenernya rada gak pede publish chapter ini, gimana menurut kalian? Apa masih bertele-tele? Alurnya masih kelambatan?

Ada yang saran untuk merubah kata 'ibu' jadi eomma ya? Bacanya ga enak ya kalo 'ibu'? Entah kenapa di fict ini (atau fict-fict saya lainnya yang masih berkeliaran di otak wkwk) saya ngehindarin kata-kata campuran berbahasa korea, mungkin kalo ada selipan sedikit ya wajar. Tapi kenapa ya di fict ini saya sreknya pake kata 'ibu'. Maaf ya, kayanya belum bisa di ganti hehe. Anw, thanks sarannya ^^

Terimakasih untuk reviewer chap 1 dan 2

.5 ; ryesungminkyu18 ; lee mingma ; juechan ; ffworm ; PumpkinEvil ; Tika137 ; sifkyumin136 ; masihbertahan ; wulancholee ; ncisksj ; BitterSweet137 ; OvaLLea ; Guest ; chu ; Guest ; tiktok ; 5351 ; kezy ; melsparkyu ; elfsissy701 ; Miss Chocoffee ; Bunnyming1186 ; Chella-KMS ; abilhikmah ; Guest ; melee ; dimas ; choming86 ; keyla6384 ; cjncgln ; fitrikyumin

Kalo ada yang terlewat dan namanya belum kesebut, bisa protes kok hahaha. Jangan bosen-bosen untuk mereview ya :D thanks! /bow/


End file.
